


when you put your arms around me

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: klaus isn’t feeling well on a summer evening— dave comforts them.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	when you put your arms around me

“are you sure you don’t want to eat, love?”

“yes davey.” klaus whispered. they were uncharacteristically quiet that evening and dave had absulotely no idea. he put the chopsticks he held in his left hand on the table as he glanced over his lover concernedly. “baby,” he cupped klaus’ cheeks and the brunette almost immediately closed their eyes. “did something happen today? do you want to talk about it?”

  
klaus didn’t open their forest green eyes but they were quick to deny. “no no, nothing like that. i just need... some sleep i guess.” dave hummed. “what about a shower before bed, to help you relax a little? i can brush your hair afterwards too.” they smiled brightly as the taller one attempted to take them in his arms. they wrapped their arms around dave’s shoulders loosely, and the blue-eyed man didn’t release his hold of the smaller’s when they reached the bathroom. he set the bathtub and placed his lover in the warm water, then he left for a small second to get a lighter to light some scented candles he thought could help klaus feel cozy.

  
they both didn’t talk for a few minutes, dave washed klaus’ hair gently two times. he also caressed their upper body softly with his tender hands, pleased to hear some soft sighs coming from them. what he heard klaus say sleepily while he was resting his chin on their curls made him froze. “do you think i could ever be beautiful?”

  
dave’s heart missed a beat. he held them tighter but tried not to seem too worried. he felt the need to make his words look as simple as possible. “you are beautiful.” he kissed their head. “i... thank you, you always say that. but do you mean it?” their voice slowly got so shaky at the end of their question. the blonde spinned them around in the tub to see their face and his heart broke in pieces as he realised that their doe-like eyes were already in a light shade of red. he held them closer to his chest, tried to soothe them through their reappearing tears. “baby, i promise i do mean it everytime i say it. you’re much more than the lovely face of yours; but if this is what are we talking about, then yes. you’re beautiful.”

  
they cried harder under their boyfriend’s hold, his kind and strong hands mixed with the presence of warm water making them feel much safer than they did a few hours ago. the pretty colour of the sunset was decorating dave’s face delicately, making his tanned skin seem unreal. they almost didn’t realise they were looking directly at the other’s eyes then, their breathing also to slowing down a bit. “i can’t even describe how pretty you look right now.” the younger could hear a spesific ghost start to protest in the background, but they tried to distract themselves with how convincing their lover sounded. they buried their face to the other’s chest again as they remained silent. they obviously didn’t want to burden dave with being like this, they —for sure— knew how much the taller man loved them. but they just got that feeling sometimes, when they were alone at the house, making them believe that they were going to be alone forever. but dave always knew exactly what to do to help them those times, how to take them back to reality in only a few minutes.

  
“shall we dry ourselves off now, baby?” dave asked carefully when he felt that his lover was ready to get out of the bath. klaus nodded as they breathed in, let dave put the towel around them and help them get to their bedroom. klaus wasn’t always like this but they were not the person they looked like from the outside neither. they were usually softer with dave, showing their actual selves without feeling too insecure. it was only the times they were with the older man that they didn’t hide behind a totally different personality, and that had been having dave feel responsible for them from nearly the day they met. however, there were also some days that klaus kept every thought of theirs to themselves without actually wanting to. but dave was patient enough, like a guardian angel, and more patient than klaus could probably ever be, taking care of his lover like their well-being was his first priority. it’d just make klaus feel warmer and slowly get out of his poisoned thoughts.

  
once they were entirely dry and were in their comfortable clothes, klaus smiled. there was still a hint of guilt inside of them, for not opening up to dave about the actual reason of their spacing out that night, their eating disorder. but they didn’t want to disappoint dave with being like that when the other always wanted and did the best for them all the time. maybe they’d tell everything to him a different time, ruining the only peaceful moment they had on that whole day would be unnecessary after all. maybe they just needed to let their heavy eyelids close while dave were brushing their hair lovingly and to leave all their concerns and confessions for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> i have school tomorrow & need to sleep ;(
> 
> thank you for reading !! 🤍


End file.
